Secrets: PruLiech
by Snicket-chan
Summary: Liechtenstein loves Prussia with all of her heart, and is willing to go to any lengths to be with him. Prussia is a jumpy wimp, and his only friend is Liechtenstein. Evil!LiechtensteinxUn-Awesome!Prussia


҉ $€₡Ṟ€TS ҉

"U-um…" Prussia tried to get Liechtenstein's attention.

Liechtenstein spun around. "Oh, hey, Prussia," She grinned. "I was wondering what was taking you so long!"

"W-well… I-I just…well, you know my _bruder_…" Prussia wrung his hands together.

"Yeah, that makes sense." She shrugged, pink dress fluttering in the rising wind.

"S-so…" The albino looked around nervously. "Wh-why did you want to see me…?"

"I have something to show you! It's awesome!" Liechtenstein grabbed the man's hand and began running.

"Wh-where are w-we going, Liechtenstein?"

"You'll see!~"

"Come on inside." Liechtenstein grinned as she opened the door.

_I've never seen this place before… _Prussia thought to himself as he stepped inside.

The room was dark and smelled strongly of disinfectant. In the gloom, Prussia tried to make out the shapes swimming in front of his eyes.

"Wh-where are we, Liechtenstein…?" Prussia asked meekly.

"Oh, just a little place I like to hang out in…" Liechtenstein's voice came from behind Prussia.

He was about to turn around and face the blonde girl when a blinding blow was dealt to the side of his head. Prussia fell to the floor unconscious. Liechtenstein grinned maliciously and stood over him. Held tightly in her hand was the bat she had used to knock Prussia out.

"Prussia…"

He didn't stir.

"Pru-dear…" Liechtenstein cooed. "Time to wake up…~" She flipped a switch on the wall. A shock was sent to Prussia, snapping him awake.

"Wh-what was that?" Prussia looked around frantically. He tried to get up, but he was found he was tied to a chair.

"Oh, sorry…" Liechtenstein faked guilt. "You weren't waking up…"

"Wh-what's going on, Liech…?"

"Oh, right! I wanted to show my precious Pru-dear something…~" She disappeared back into the dark, dress sweeping behind her.

"Liechtenstein…?"

She reappeared with a box. "See this?" She flipped it open, revealing a simple red button.

"Yeah…" Prussia answered cautiously.

She pressed it, turning on lights all around the room.

Prussia looked around horrified. Heads…heads everywhere. Switzerland was one he automatically noticed. He stared at it, crimson eyes wide with fear.

Liechtenstein followed his gaze. "Oh, big _bruder_…I told him something he couldn't handle…" She sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, he had to go. You have no idea how much I miss him…" She sniffled.

Thoughts flooded Prussia's mind. _Is she going to kill me? I don't wanna die…_

"Let me tell you about my other _creations_." She motioned to the wall. "As you can see, there's Mr. Austria… Oh! And there's Miss. Hungary." She smiled. "I killed her especially for you, dear…"

Prussia stared at the wall with terror. All the heads he saw, with their lifeless eyes staring daggers into his soul… He realized he hadn't heard from any of them in weeks. Switzerland, Austria, Hungary, Italy, France, Spain… He shuddered.

"Pl-please don't kill me…" He whispered with terrified tears in his eyes.

"What was that…?" Liechtenstein walked over.

"DON'T KILL ME!"

Liechtenstein smiled sweetly, but Prussia saw the pure evil behind it.

"Oh, dear, I'd never kill you…"

"Th-then why am I here…?"

"Prussia, I've wanted to tell you this for a while…" She hummed. "I love you, Prussia."

"Wh-what?"

"Yes, I love you!" She smiled again. "I didn't bring you here to kill you! I could never kill _you_."

"Then why am I here?"

"I want you to help me with my project." She said.

"What would that be…?" Prussia's terror began to ebb and was being replaced by weariness.

"I want it to be only us…" She said, face being overcome by darkness. "Only us forever and ever…"

"Liechtenstein, get ahold of yourself…"

"I am! I'm perfectly sane!" She cackled, anything but sane. "So, what do you say? Help me make the world only us?"

Prussia searched his mind for an escape. He latched onto the only reasonable thing. Play along with her plan and escape. "Of course, Liechtenstein," He smiled. "It'll be us and only us."

She smiled hugely. "I'm so glad to hear that! I would've had to kill you if you hadn't agreed!" Liechtenstein began untying him.

When she was done, Prussia stood and was startled when the small girl hugged him. "I'm so glad we're together now…"

Prussia felt a huge wave of guilt overcome him. "M-me too…"

She pulled back, smiling hugely. "Let me show you around."

"Okay…"

"This is the torturing room." She said, walking over to a section of the sadistic place.

Prussia followed her. The walls were lined with little things that could make anyone go mad. The albino shuddered involuntarily.

Liechtenstein noticed. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine…"

"Okay, good!"

"So…is that it?" Prussia asked, plan formulating in his head.

"Yeah, pretty much." She looked around the said place.

Prussia went on with putting his newly formed plan into action. He summoned all the courage he'd ever had into his next words. "Hey, babe, I wanna try something…~" He grabbed some rope.

Liechtenstein blushed deeply, knowing fully well of what he was trying to imply. "I-I don't know…"

"Come on… You're brother's not around anymore, is he?" Prussia smirked.

Liechtenstein followed his expression. "No…no, I guess he's not, is he?" She came closer to him, hands behind her back innocently.

_There's my chance…_ Prussia was behind the girl in the blink of an eye. He began kissing her neck slowly, making her green eyes flutter. While Liechtenstein was distracted, Prussia tied her hands behind her back.

Liechtenstein realized this too late. "Prussia…!"

"Sorry, Liech…" He said. "I'm really sorry…" Prussia flipped out his cell phone and dialed 911. While he spoke into the device, Liechtenstein stared at him with wide green orbs.

"I thought you loved me!" She suddenly screamed, after Prussia had hung up the phone.

"I'm so sorry, Liechtenstein… I had no choice."

"I did all this for _us_!"

"They were innocent people, Liechtenstein!" He yelled right back, finding confidence in the adrenaline. "You killed your own brother! How could you?"

Liechtenstein started sobbing. "I… We were supposed to be together forever!"

"I can't love a murderer."

◊ _3 years later ◊_

Prussia took a deep breath as he entered the conference room. He hadn't seen Liechtenstein since that awful day… The police had come and taken her away. Prussia went into therapy for a little while, but found he didn't really need it. Something about the experience actually helped him. He no longer stuttered and his self-confidence was up by a ton.

Liechtenstein was sentenced to having her status as a country taken away, and, as a semi-human, she was sentenced to life in jail.

Prussia entered the conference room to see none other than said female. She refused to make eye-contact with him and continued to stare out the window solemnly.

"Ah, Mr. Prussia," A man in a suit said. "Please sit down."

Prussia nodded and sat as far away from Liechtenstein as possible. "Why am I here?" Prussia asked.

"Well… Miss. Liechtenstein here asked you to do something."

Prussia looked at her. "I haven't talked to you in three years." He said. "What could you _ever_ want to talk to me about?"

"Remember."

Prussia looked at her confused. "What?"

"Remember what happened." She whispered. "I am merely asking you to never forget…"

Prussia was confused but nodded his head anyway. "Sure." He said. "Am I free to go now?"

The man in the suit nodded. "Have a good day, sir."

Prussia was about to leave when he heard one last thing.

"I still love you."

A tear escaped Prussia's eye.

"I can't love a murderer."

_END_


End file.
